Chibi World!
by SuperHyuga Yoshi-chan
Summary: This is the long awaited spin-off you've been waiting for...CHIBI WORLD! These stories are the stories of the Genin 12 Chibis and their friends. So if you wanna peep into the life of a Chibi: help yourself!
1. Chapter 1

Chibi World!

By: SuperHyuga Yoshi-chan

Episode 1: Meet Snakes!

"Hey, Little Naruto! Heads up!" My best friend Little Sauske shouted.

"All right, but I have to warn you, I have a _very _strong hitting range!" I shouted.

Little Sauske served the volleyball over the net, but I was able to hit it over his team with my fox like tail. All of my friends looked at me in disbelief and some sour pouts.

"Hey, he used his tail! No fair. We don't have **exotic** parts on our bodies like Little Naruto does." Lil' Neji whined.

"Well I do!" Sandy Pants (Little Garra) shook his raccoon like tail and his raccoon like ears. I laughed and twitched the **exotic **parts on my body as well.

"Well we're all Chibi ninja here; so it's only natural for him to use his abilities to his advantage. You all can do the same you know; it's not like anything's holding you back." Little Sauske smirked.

"Very well then. I'll use my Chibi Byakugan!" Little Neji activated his Chibi Byakugan, not to much of anyone's surprise. (He's always finding excuses to use that dojutsu of his.)

__________________________________________________

I'm pretty sure you guys are lost, so let's start from the beginning, shall we? Who are we? Well, we're the Chibis of the Genin 12. Chibis can't really speak any sort of language until they're a certain age. (Except our own names.) So most of our dialogue is telepathic talk, plenty of facial expressions, and the hope that our Chibi owners can understand us. We're all at least a foot and a few inches tall. We also hatch from Chibi eggs as well. Oh, and the only reason you don't see us in the manga and anime is because people think we're bad for the ratings. And…that's pretty much all you need to know for now. So, now that that's over and done with; let's get back to the episode shall we?

______________________________________________________

Anyway, the Chibi camp daycare was pretty peaceful. There were no bullies to bully us, no rain to ruin our day, and best of all, everyone was getting along. Little Sakura and Itty-Bitty Ino weren't even arguing. They were picking flowers instead. Lil' Neji wasn't calling Pebbles (Little Lee) names like 'fruity pebbles' or anything like that. They were actually joking around. As for Teddy-Bear Tenten, well she was being cheerful and happy-go-lucky as usual. Then, Iruka sensei popped out from the Chibi Camp back door.

"Everyone come in! I have something important to talk to you about." He called.

"Aw, man." Little Kiba checked his watch. "Our recess doesn't even end until 30 more minutes!"

"Well, c'mon! Iruka sensei doesn't end our recess for no good reason. Whatever he did it for must be important." I replied. I then ran inside with the other Chibis.

{Inside the Chibi camp daycare}

The Chibis walked in moaning and groaning. If anyone didn't know them better, they would think the Chibis had all lost their best friends. However, Iruka knew they didn't like having their recess interrupted.

"Naru-Naruto! Naruto?" [Hi Iruka sensei! What's happenin'?]

"What's up, Little Naruto?" He smiled back at the Chibi.

He then clapped his hands to get everyone's attention.

"*Ahem! * Today class, we have a new student. He's also a transfer from the Sound Village." Iruka sensei told the Chibis.

"Naruto. Naru-Naruto." [Great. Another bully to pick on us.] Little Naruto groaned.

Iruka gave the fox-like Chibi a hard glare. Then, he turned back to the class.

"Alright class. Say hi to our new student Snakes." Iruka sidestepped only to reveal a pale looking Chibi.

Snakes had some snake-like appearances to him. He had big, sand-colored snake eyes. His skin was whiter than Sai's. He had small, purple marks under his eyes. He had long, black hair as well. However, he was unusually skinny and short for his age.

"Hi guysssssssss! What'sssss crackin'?" He hissed.

"Ha! Ha! Ha! Sakura!" [Ha! Ha! Ha! He's funny!]

"Sauske…. Saus-ke?" [Snakes? Did you say…Snakes?] Little Sauske moved to the front of the crowd.

"Little Sauske…is that you?" Snakes voice came to a frantic whisper.

The two Chibis ran into an embrace faster that you could say 'what the hell is going on here?'

"Saus-keeeeeeeeeeeee! Sauske! Sauske!" [Oh, I'm so glad you finally made it! I was so worried.] Little Sauske had tears in his eyes.

"Wait half a sec…" Little Neji walked around the pair. "Little Sauske, you know this guy?" (Author's Note: The Guy team Chibis can talk because they've reached that certain age in Chibi life.)

"Sauske. Sauske, Saus-ke!" [Yep. This guy is like a brother to me.]

Little Sauske smiled at the shorter Chibi.

"Trust me, we go waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay back." Snakes laughed.

"Chouji?" [How back?] Chubby Chouji asked.

"Back to when Little Sauske was hatched." Snakes smiled.

"Na…Naru…Naruto?" [You mean…he's known you…longer than I have?"] Little Naruto's bottom lip trembled.

"*Sigh* Sauske…. Saus-keeeeee." [I always knew this day would come…'fraid so, Little Naruto.]

"Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhh! NARU-NARUTO! [LITTLE SAUSKE, I HATE YOU!] Little Naruto then ran away crying like a baby. However, he came back three seconds later.

"Naruto." [Okay, I'm over it.] He smiled at Snakes warmly.

"Naru-Naru-Naruto!" [Welcome to the gang, Snakes!]

______________________________________________________

The Author's Block! Phew! Thank goodness for that! This is my long awaited opening for my new series "Chibi World!"

So, will Snakes be a nice and kind Chibi; or will he unleash the dark wrath his Chibi owner supposedly breed in him?

Tune in next time! But 'till then, R&R, pe-pals!


	2. Chapter 2

Chibi World!

By: SuperHyuga Yoshi-chan

Episode 2: The thing(s) about Snakes….

It was around Arts n' Crafts time when my friend Little Sauske decided to catch up with his friend Snakes. I decided that since he was a friend to Little Sauske; that I, Little Naruto, would get to know him. Besides, I'm pretty sure that he's not that bad…right?

"So Snakes, what was it like getting to live with one of the legendary Sanin?" I asked him.

He bowed his head and started to frown. He was about to respond, but Little Sauske rested his hand on his shoulder.

"Um…Snakes doesn't like to talk about his past. It's-" Little Sauske's mouth was covered by Snakes.

"It's okay Little Sauske-kun. I have to talk about these things, or else I'll never get over them." Snakes turned back to look at me.

"I hope you're ready to hear these things, because they're-well…they're pretty personal." He murmured.

"Don't worry Snakes. I won't tell _**nobody **_about this." I smiled.

The snake-looking Chibi breathed in and out slowly.

"Well to tell you the truth, my Chibi owner didn't love me much. Heck, he didn't even like me. Sometimes, when I came to his secret layer, he would just hit me away.

"_Orochimaru…" [Hey dad?] _

"_Get away from me, you insolent Chibi!" Orochimaru then rammed Snakes into a wall. _

_The poor Chibi picked himself up. He was tired of being alone all the time. He just needed someone to nurture him, that's all. Someone… like a friend. _

"And then a few years later…I meet Little Sauske!" Snakes looked at Little Sauske with a smile. Little Sauske smiled back.

"_The Chibi of the last Uchiha…has been __**hatched!**__ Muhahahahahah! Ha…ha-ha!" Orochimaru cackled. _

"_You know Orochimaru-san, you should __really __get a new evil laugh. You just might scare the poor thing." Kabuto picked up Little Sauske and delicately put some knitted clothes on him. _

"_Oh please. I could care less about the Chibis. I just want them for their power…that's all." Orochimaru snatched Little Sauske away, only to throw him aside. The just hatched Chibi landed on top of Sauske's head. Sauske dropped Little Sauske on the bed. _

"_Now stay still. I have…__**emo**__ stuff to do." He glared at Little Sauske with a very scary intensity. He then walked out of the room. _

"_Wow…you seem to be all alone." Snakes climbed on the bed. _

"_Saus-keeeeee?" [Who are you?]Little Sauske looked at Snakes kind of funny. _

"_I'm Snakes. I noticed your Chibi owner just left you." He smiled._

"_Saus-keeeeee…Sauske." [Um Snakes…I'm scared.] Little Sauske started to shiver with uncertainty. _

"_Sssssssshh…don't worry little one. I'll be your friend." Snakes took the dark haired Chibi in his arms. Little Sauske then smiled as well. _

"_So…this is what it's like…to have a friend." _

"We knew each other for at least 6 months. And then Sauske-san…well, he-"" Snakes started to tear up at the memory.

Little Sauske put his hand on his shoulder.

"Well, what's he's trying to say…is that my Chibi owner killed his while I was six months old. That night, we had to say our goodbyes."

"_Little Sauske…promise me that you won't turn out like Orochimaru-san; or your Chibi owner. Okay?" Snakes asked the now six-month old Little Sauske. _

"_Sauske." [Okay.] Little Sauske had tears watering in his eyes. _

"_Sauske...Sauske, Saus-ke." [You know…I'm going to miss you.] Little Sauske started to cry quietly. _

"_Sssssssssshh…don't worry, Little Sauske. Someday, we'll see each other again." Snakes swaddled the three-inch Chibi in his favorite sky-blue blankie. He then walked out of the room. However, at the doorway, he turned back to Look at Little Sauske one more time. _

"_Oh, and by the way…tell your Chibi owner I said thanks." Snakes then smiled sadly. He then walked out of Little Sauske's room. _

"To be honest, I thought Snakes had walked out of my life forever. But apparently, he was able to finally escape that cursed way of life several years later." Little Sauske looked at everyone sitting at our table. "I want you guys to treat Snakes with the self-respect he deserves. He's had a rough life, so let's show him a good time. Okay?" He asked us.

"O-TAY!!!" we all shouted.

* * *

{Recess}

"Hey Snakes?" Lil' Neji walked over to Snakes, who was sitting in the sandbox.

"Yeah?" He looked up at him.

"I like your hair." Lil' Neji slightly blushed.

"Really? Thanks!" Snakes smiled.

"Yeah…but mine's better!"

"Huh? Why?"

"Because it has natural oils that moisturize it."

"But…so does min-"

"Well it doesn't matter. Mine's still better!" Lil' Neji huffed.

He then walked away with his nose up in the air.

"Don't worry, Snakes. He's like that very often." Little Sauske and I sat down with him.

"So Snakes, wanna play Marco Polo?" Little Sauske asked.

"Okay!" Snakes smiled. The two then ran off leaving me behind.

"Hey! Guys, wait for me!" I shouted.

______________________________________________________

"1...2...3...6...11…29…32…139…1,234,567,890…9…66…258…10! Ready or not, here I come!" Little Sauske called.

"_Aw man, this is fun! Although Little Sauske has been paying a lot more attention to Snakes…" _

I was waiting for Little Sauske to find me, which he usually does in about five minutes. When I checked my iPhone though, it had been **15 minutes** since we started playing.

"Damn," I said. "I could've downloaded the new 30 Seconds to Mars album on my iPhone through iTunes." Deciding not to wait any longer, I leapt out of the bush I was hiding in. I walked out on all fours only to find that everyone had gone inside. I went inside as well, hoping to find Little Sauske. I did, but I found him chatting and laughing with Snakes.

"Hey, Little Sauske, what happened?" I asked.

"Well, I found Snakes, and we just started talking from there." He smiled. However, I frowned; and for some reason, I felt something that I though I would never feel- jealousy.

"So you didn't even bother to look for me?" I asked.

"Hey, don't be such a ass, Little Naruto." Little Sauske rolled his eyes.

"Yeah. Don't worry about it, Little Naruto." Snakes smiled.

"Well, you're here for lunch!" Little Sauske had a plateful of chicken nuggets.

_'Well, if there's one thing I can depend on Little Sauske for, it's for his chicken nuggets.' _

"Hey Snakes, want my chicken nuggets?" Little Sauske asked him.

"Hell yeah!" Snakes then stuck his tounge out and devoured the meal like a Yoshi- plate and all. he then burped the plate back up, and I noticed it was as shiny and clean as glass.

_'Aw, DAG! I should've known....' _

"THAT'S IT!" I yelled at Snakes. "It's bad enough that you take up all of my best friend's time, but you take him away from me, and...AND YOU TOOK MY CHICKEN NUGGETS AWAY FROM MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" I cried.

"Um....sorr-" Snakes stuttered. However, I cut him off.

"GO BACK TO WHERE YOU CAME FROM, YOU 'BEST- FRIEND SNATCHER' !" I yelled. I felt pretty fine and dandy then.

Until Snakes ran away crying like a baby.

"Wait...Snakes, come back!" I called. However, that didn't make him come back.

"Thanks a lot, Little Naruto. Now you've hurt his feelings." Little Sauske glared at me.

"I'm sorry-but I- it was-" I stuttered.

"I can't believe you got **jealous** over one of my long-lost friends!" Little Sauske then grabbed me by the collar of my jacket.

"Listen **pal,** if you don't find and apologise to him right away, i'll-" I didn't let him finish, because I didn't want to know what was coming up next.

"Well, that got him going! It was a good thing he did, because I didn't know what I was gonna do to that guy..."

_____________________________________________________

"Snakes!" I called his name as I searched through the woods. "Snakes! C'mon budddy, you can't hide forever!" I was using my sense of smell, and as far as I could tell, Snakes smells a lot like pine trees. That's when I saw a few bushes shaking. I heard a sniffle come from the area as well. I then pulled back a few branches, only to see Snakes crying in the fetal position.

"All I wanted was a friend...just one friend..." He murmured.

I crouched onto all fours and walked into the bush with him. That's when it hit me: I had all the friends and family that I needed, and Snakes had nobody. Which aroused another question: have I _** really**_ been that selfish?

"Snakes, I'm sorry for being jealous of you. I'm also sorry for calling you a best-friend snatcher." I told him.

Snakes then looked up at me. "Y-you mean it, Little Naruto-kun?"

I smiled my signature Little Naruto smile at him.

"Sure! As a matter of fact, you can be my friend!" I told him.

"Wow, awsome! Thanks, Little Naruto." Snakes smiled at me.

"No problem-o, new friend. Now," I turned to face him. "How do we get outta here?"

{20 minutes later}

"We're baaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaack!" I announced to the whole Chibi camp.

"It's about time you losers got back. Little Sauske's worried **sick **about you guys!" Lil' Neji said.

"YOU'RE ALIVE!" Little Sauske ran to us with lightning speed and embraced us really hard.

"Um Little Sauske, remember the time my Chibi owner found us when we got lost in the woods and hugged us really hard?" I asked.

"How could I ever forget?" He said with tears in his eyes.

"You're hugging us harder than that." I said. He then released us from his killer hug.

"Well, I made a new friend today! And I also learned that jealousy is a terrible thing to have." I smiled.

"Good for you, Little Naruto." Little Sauske smiled at me. "Good for you."

_________________________________________________________________________________________

{Aurthor's block!}

This. Episode. Is. OVEEEEEEEEEEERRRRR! Thanks for watching people! Tune in next time for more 'Chibi World!' Until then, wait and review!


	3. Chapter 3

Chibi World!

By: SuperHyuga Yoshi-chan

Episode three: Love is a wonderful, wonderful thing!

"It was a normal day at 'Chibi camp Day care': 'Where we treat your Chibis here with the most upmost care! _Even Naruto Uzamaki!_'

And as usual, no-one was living up their standards (with the exception of Iruka sensei) which made it such a regular day. Anko was using Teddy-Bear-Tenten as target practice. Unfortunately for her, she had her own skills as well. Kurenai and Asuma were making out while Pebbles (Little Lee) took notes on how to French kiss. As for Ibiki sensei, he was snoozing away as usual; while Little Shika and Chubby Chouji partook in the daily activity of bouncing on his belly.

However, this day was about to change for Ramen Uzamaki (a.k.a: Little Naruto) as he was about to do something he had never done before....

__________________________________________________________

"Alright, Little Naruto. You can do this! You're just asking her out, that's all. No need to be nervous or anything like that." I told myself. Today was the day I would finally accomplish something I've always wanted to do!

Ask Little Hinata out on a date!

Alright , maybe you could say I've been waiting my whole life for this moment; but every time the chance came up, I always chickened out. But this time, it's going to be different.

_I'm _gonna walk up there.

_**I'm **_going to ask her out.

_**And I will**_ get her to say yes!

_**"Believe it! **_

"Alright and I'll be ready..." I looked down at the time on my iPhone. "In about two hours!" I tucked myself into a ball and emotionally prepared myself for rejection.

{Little Hinata's Point of view}

"Hey Uza-chan," I looked down at my lavender-colored bunny. "Do you have the feeling that something big is going to happen today?" I asked her. Her eyes said yes, so I smiled.

"Maybe one of my biggest dreams will come true today, huh Uza-chan?" I whispered to her. I looked over to where Little Naruto was sitting, only to see him curled up in a ball, his blue eyes peeping out at me. I could feel myself blushing.

_"Oi, so you have a crush on him? That's sweet." _I heard a sweet, soft voice in my head.

"What was that?" I yelped.

_"Pssssssssst! Down here, little one!" _I looked down, only to see that the voice in my head was coming from...Uza-chan?

"Uza-chan, is that you?" I asked her.

_"Of course it's me! Did you think it was anyone else? Now look sharp child, the fox-boy is coming your way." _ With that comment said, I looked up to see Little Naruto walking on all fours towards me.

_"Huh, that's funny." _I thought. _"I thought he only did that when he was nervous." _ I shrugged it off quickly as little Naruto stood up on his normal legs.

"Hey Little Naruto-kun? W-what's up?" I stuttered slightly. (I can't believe I just stuttered. Omg, he must think I'm a geek!)

"Hi Little Hinata! I just wanted to ask you...since our Chibi owners are going to be gone all week, I was just wondering..." Little Naruto rubbed the tip of his toes together.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"If you would like to..."

"Uh-huh?"

"I mean, if you want to..."

"Little Naruto, just spit it out already!" I accidentally snapped.

"Wouldyoupleasegooutwithme...please?" Little Naruto asked.

'Huh?" I went. Did he just say what I thought he said?

"I'llpayforeverything! I'llgetyouwhateveryouwant! I'llevenpretendidon'texsistifyouwant! Just please..." Little Naruto looked deeply into my eyes. "Just please say yes." He was on practically on his knees begging now.

"Little Naruto..." Tears started stinging at the corners of my eyes.

"I understand if you say no anyway." He bowed his head down.

"WHAT?! NO! I could never say that!" I cupped his face in my hands and pulled his eyes up to mine.

"I've been dreaming for this day to come." I whispered. He grinned back at me.

"So, I'll see you at 8:00?" he squealed.

"Definitely!" I laughed.

__________________________________________________________

{Hyuga Manor}

"Omigod. Omigod. OMIFUCKIN'GOD!" I squealed. I leapt onto my bed. "I can't believe my dream came true!" I turned myself upwards to face the ceiling. I turned my face to look at Uza-chan's. I then grabbed her and squeezed her really tight. I was so happy, I thought I would burst.

"Hey, Little Hinata. What's up?" Little Neji leapt into my room and jumped on top of my bed. "What's up?" He quirked.

"Oh nothing." I grinned in spite of myself.

Little Neji laughed. "I know that look. You're thinking about Little Naruto-kun, aren't you?"

"N-no! I-i-"

Little Neji smirked. "Oh c'mon, Little Hinata. I can tell you're thinking about him."

"H-how?"

"My Daddy Neji gets the same look whenever he thinks about Tenten-san." He told me.

"A-anyway," I tried to change the subject. "Little Naruto asked me out today!" I grinned one of Naruto-san's smiles when he says he's gonna be Hokage someday.

"Well, that's nice! Hope you have fun!" Little Neji was twitching rather unusually.

"Um, Little Neji, you're not worried that since Little Naruto asked me out before you asked out Teddy-chan, that you think that Little Sauske-kun is gonna think he has more backbone than you...are you?" I caught him as he was rushing out the door.

"What? NonononoNO! Of course not! I especially never said that everyone else would make fun of me and I might get beat up by bullies! Why would you think that?" Little Neji asked.

"Um, I never said that Little Neji." I told him.

He then had a blank expression on his face. "You didn't?"

"No."

"Oh." He said. "Well GOODBYE! HAVE FUN ON YOUR DATE!" he then slammed the door behind him.

"*Sigh!* Now," I leapt off the bed and opened my closet door. "What should I wear?"

{8:00 at Naruto's apartment}

"I hope Little Hinata makes it on time." Little Naruto sighed. He was nervous, to tell you the truth.

**Oh all right! I guess I can be completely honest, right? **

To be completely honest, he was plucking the fur off his tail, biting his claws, and almost ripping his hair out.

"Little Naruto-kun!" a voice called out. He looked up, only to see Little Hinata walking his way.

"Little Hina-chan!" Little Naruto ran to catch up with her. He then flashed a grin at her. Little Hinata blushed.

"So, where do you want to go?" He asked her.

"Well, I don't know." She looked at him shyly. "W-where do you want to go?"

"Hm...there is one bakery I found. Let's go there!" Little Naruto grabbed Little Hinata's hand.

_"This is going to be fun!" _Little Naruto thought.

_"Oh Lord. He's holding my hand." _Little Hinata thought.

{At the bakery}

"Oh, wow! The sticky buns here are delicious!" Little Hinata took a huge bite out of hers.

"I knew you would love this place." Little Naruto gazed at her dreamily. He loved everything about her: her personality, her sweet soft voice, and especially her eyes. He just wanted to get lost in their warm embrace forever...

"Little Naruto, is something wrong?" She had a concerned look in her eyes.

Little Naruto snapped back into reality.

"_Oh no! Now she thinks something's wrong with me" _ He thought.

"No! I'm perfectly fine." He smiled. He then grabbed Little Hinata's hand. He stood up, urging her to stand up as well.

"Where are we going, Little Naru-kun?" Little Naruto took her outside of the bakery as she asked this.

"On the ride of your life." Little Naruto then wrapped his arms around Little Hinata's waist. He pulled her close to his body, and grew three more tails.

"Hang on tight. This is going to be a high ride." The two then took off into the sky.

{Little Hinata's Point of view.}

I've ridden with Little Naruto plenty of times, but I've never been so close to him before. I could smell his sweet, mango breath from behind him. He smelled like sweet ramen spices as well. His arms were warm and loving; I never wanted to leave them. Sometimes, I wonder _when _I started loving him so much.

"So, how do you like the flight?" Little Naruto asked.

I looked down into the city of Konoha. The lights were like little stars in the sky. The people were like ants on the ground. The beauty of it all was...unbelievable.

"It's...wonderful. I've never seen anything like it before." I blushed.

"Well hang on tight, because you'll be seeing a lot more of it!" Little Naruto grew two more tails and started flying faster.

_"Wooooooooooooooooooooooooooooaaah!" _ The wind was rushing through my hair. I felt like I was soaring; as if nothing could stop me now. The ground below looked like the universe itself was flashing before my eyes. I outstretched my arms like an eagle. Little Naruto is so blessed, he has the ability to fly.

We started to slow down when we reached a tall, fancy looking building. We slowed down and landed on it. Little Naruto retracted five of his tails and smiled at me. I looked up only to see: a glass table with a fancy tablecloth, golden silverware, wine glasses, and fancy folded napkins. In the center of the table there was a single candle lit. There were also to chairs on each side as well.

"Oh Naru-kun...a candlelit dinner!" I ran towards the the table where the seats were. I looked back into his eyes as if to ask 'is this really for me?' I read his expression and it said 'yes'. He then walked over and pulled out my chair for me.

"M'lady." He bowed jokingly.

"Sir." I crawled into the chair laughing.

A black-haired, black-eyed, Chibi came out on rollerblades. He was holding two menus in his hand.

"Hello. Mt name is Chibi Sai. I'll be your waiter for today." He handed us the menus. "until I come back, figure out what you want to order." He then handed us a golden bell. "Here, keep this. If you need anything, ring it." He then roller bladed back into a small roof house.

{After Dinner}

"Little Naruto, that was the most romantic and expensive curry i've ever had. How'd you ever pay for it?" I asked him.

"Well actually, the manager said that it was on the house. He told us not to worry about it. Little Naruto smiled at me.

We walked up to the Hyuga Estate. Little Naruto and I stopped in front of the doorstep.

"Little Naruto, I had a _really_ great time tonight. I don't think I'll ever be able to pay you back." I was feeling kind of bad that he was going through so much trouble just to make me happy. However, Little Naruto decided to occupy his lips with mine, closing the gap in between us.

"Don't worry." He whispered when we parted. "You don't have to pay me back. i didn't do it because I had to. I did it because I wanted to. That's what dates are all about, silly." he pecked me on the forehead.

"Besides," He whispered foxily. "This is nothing compared to what we're gonna do tomorrow."

Before I could ask what it was, he pecked me on the cheek and flew into the sky. I walked into the Hyuga mansion and leaned against the wall. I slid down until I was sitting on the wooden floors. I then closed my eyes and licked my lips slowly, thinking of Little Naruto.

"Little Naruto-kun...Naruto-kun...Naru-kun..."

_"God I love him so much..." _


End file.
